A Hotchniss Christmas
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Follow on from "For the best" You can read it if you havn't already otherwise you'll probably be like "Who, what how?" Features the whole team at some point :)
1. Chapter 1

_Read "for the best" But just to fill you in if you son't want to. Emily got pregnant with Hotch's child and seeing he was with Beth she ran away and left for london. In this fanfic I have decided Hotch has broken up with beth which I know would alter the beginning of "Brothers Hotchner." But I kinda have my own criminal minds universe. Hoping to fill you in on all the deatails and little moments eventually. You found me would be a good one of mine to read however it is currently in the process of being written into a better story._

* * *

"So I'm unavailable for the next two weeks unless it's an extreme emergency." Hotch told the team, just before he and Jack had to head to the airport to catch a flight to London, where they would stay over the Christmas break. It was unusual for Hotch to take a break, but this year it was necessary, his son with former agent Emily Prentiss had recently been born and he wanted to meet him. That and see Emily again.

Arriving in England at 11am local time, and fighting their way through endless security checks, Jack ran over to Emily excitedly, who had come to pick them up from the airport. Emily was waiting for them in a less crowded area hugging her new baby. Harry.

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Jacky boy!" Emily replied really pleased to see both Jack and Aaron again.

"Hey Em." Hotch greeted, arriving over to where the were standing a little later. "So this is my baby boy then." Hotch said smiling.

"Yep. This would be Harry." Emily said, also smiling.

"May I?" Hotch asked, wanting to hold his son.

"Sure!" Emily replied willingly and passed their son over to Hotch.

"Hey Harry. It's your daddy." Hotch told him, looking into the baby's eyes smiling.

"So Jacky. Got 10/10 on your spellings recently?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emmy! Yes! And guess what! I won the spelling bee!" He told her of his successes excitedly.

"Well done! You clever boy!" Emily replied smiling, proud of Jack for doing so well. "So what do you want for Christmas?" She asked.

"I want a racing car set!" Jack said hopefully.

"Ah well we'll see what we can do then." Emily replied. "Hey maybe we can visit Hamleys while your here! It's this big toy shop, you'd love it!"

Jack's face filled with excitement. "A big toy shop sounds good!" He replied intently.

"Great!" Hotch said smiling. Big toy shops. Emily sure knew how to be nice to Jack in an annoying way to Aaron. It was no doubt in his mind that Emily had bought Jack the noisiest toy possible for Christmas. "Hey Jack. Meet your Brother." Hotch said with Harry in his arms, bending down to Jacks height.

"I have a brother!" Jack beamed. He had always wanted a sibling, and now he had one.

"Glad you approve." Hotch noted, pleased his son was happy about having a little brother. "His name's Harry."

"Hello Harry!" Jack greeted, full of excitement. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Heading out of the airport they went straight to Emily's apartment, located at the top of a skyscraper, with amazing views of London out the window. "So Jack, you can sleep in the spare room." Emily showed him into the spare room. Harry was still sleeping in her room with her so it was not needed.

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed excitedly as Hotch put Jacks case down in his room.

Hearing Harry cry Emily sighed, knowing he would need a feed. "I better go and feed him." She said, then left to go into her room, where she picked Harry up and sat on her bed to feed him. A few minutes later Hotch came over and knocked on Emily's door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Well it depends. I'm feeding him, so unless you have any objections then yes."

Hotch smiled and came in, sitting next to her. "I love you Emily." He told her softly.

"Well I love you too Aaron." She said back, smiling. After finishing to feed Harry she burped him then hugged him.. "What about Beth?" She asked.

"I don't love her like I love you Emily. I split up with her last week. I just don't love her anymore. Not like I thought I did, not like I love you." He told her honestly.

"Oh... Wow! Well I love you too... more than I have ever loved anyone before." She replied, not really sure what to say.

"Can I take him?" Hotch asked, wanting to hold her son.

"Sure! You don't have to ask." Emily said, passing Harry to Hotch. "Oh I'm just warning you, there is no alcohol, cause I'm breastfeeding, as you know and I can't drink."

"So were having a dry Christmas and new year." Hotch responded, almost shocked at how Emily could go so long without drinking at all. Not that she was ever a heavy drinker, but she always enjoyed a drink now and again, and sometimes one too many, especially when out with the BAU girls.

"We are indeed Aaron." She told him, leaning into his warm body. "Do you want to eat out or eat in tonight?" She asked.

"In." Hotch replied almost deffinatly, smiling when he noticed Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. "How about we go play with Jack, he's been saying he wanted to play Mario kart on the Wii with you for the whole journey. Shall we set it up?"

"You can set it up. More like." Emily replied and laughed a little, she knew nothing about how to set up a Nintendo Wii.

"Ok. I, will set it up." He said smiling and went to put Harry in his Moses basket before heading out to set up the Wii.

Playing on the Wii was enjoyable for everyone, it was just like the good days, when Emily was still in the unit. She often spent time with Hotch and Jack when they were not working, during weekends and holidays.

"YES! I WON!" Jack exclaimed jumping up and down, after being in the lead through the whole of the Mario Kart grand prix.

"Hi 5 jack!" Prentiss exclaimed, giving him a hi 5 then whispered. "You need to teach me some tricks so I can beat your father."

"You bet Emmy!" He agreed excitedly as Harry started crying.

"Great Jack. I will just go and change Harry's nappy and I shall be back." Emily said.

"I'll change it." Hotch offered, getting up to change Harry's nappy for her. "It's only fair."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily said gratefully. "Now then Jack, you can teach me some skills."

Jack smiled, then showed Emily some shortcuts on the game, these would be sure to move her up a bit in the placings. "Practice makes perfect." He told her.

"Thankyou Jacky boy!" She said laughing at his words. "Now let the student become the master." She said smiling. "Good thing I have two weeks." She said, before Hotch came back with Harry in his arms.

"I'll take him if you like?" Emily said, asking because she wasn't sure if Hotch wanted to hold him. "You can play with Jack."

"Ok Em." Hotch said smiling, passing over Harry to Emily. "Go see your mommy." He said.

Emily smiled and willingly took her baby, holding him close to her and jiggling him up and down. Holding him while Jack and Aaron played she watched them. Jack won once again. "Yes I am the champion!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Well done buddy!" Hotch replied laughing at his antics.

"Emmy?" Jack asked. "Can I hold Harry?"

"Sure you can Jack. Just be very careful." She replied softly and carefully passed Harry over to Jack, making sure he had hold of him properly before letting go.

"I think we need to take a photo of this." Hotch said smiling and got out his phone taking a picture of the two, then proceeded to send it to the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO IT'S GOING TO FEATURE THE WHOLE TEAM, THEY MAY HAVE AN EMERGANCY ON THEIR HANDS. Alternating between Hotch, Prentiss, Jack and Harry in london and the rest of the team XD**

* * *

Back in the US Roxanne smiled when she received a text from Hotch with a picture of Jack and her half brother; Harry. " What's that?" He husband, Tyler asked while they were laying on the couch together. "Jack holding Harry." She replied smiling still and showed him.

"That's cute." He agreed and kissed her on the lips, moving to roll on top of her. "What if Dana comes down Tyler?"

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't then won't we." He replied smiling, he knew she wanted this just as much as him. "Come on, it's your day off, and for once you don't have a weekend case. I would make the most of it."

Roxanne laughed. "Sure!" She replied, fully wanting to make love to her husband. "Just put on a condom." She told him. Although she had previously been told she couldn't get pregnant, she had and she was on birth control but she didn't want to take any chances.

Around 40 minutes later the couple finished making love and smiled at each other. "That was so good baby." Tyler said, grinning and running his fingers through her long hair.

"Yes, I can say the same" she replied laughing. Getting up to get dressed, she heard Lottie crying. "Hungry." Roxanne mumbled, shoving back on her jeans and loose fitting, sleeved top before going upstairs to get her almost four months old daughter, then going back downstairs to grab her bottle, before sitting back on her couch with Tyler to feed her.

Meanwhile Dana was upstairs on her laptop, talking to Clara on Facebook, while browsing fanfictions on various sites. While searching for Abby/Mcgee NCIS fanfics she found something that caught her attention right away. Fanfiction about Roxanne and the people she worked with. Clicking on one, she noticed was in script form she was utterly creeped out. Roxanne and Derek; married and she was pregnant with sextuplets.

/_Roxanne: Yeah like she normally does. *clutches stomach* Derek... we need to talk it's important_

_Derek : ..Well, alright then._

_Prentiss : Ok, I'll see you later._

_Roxanne: Yeah bye mum.. Derek.. I went to the doctors... I'm having sextuplets (think its that) Not triplets._

_Derek : ...Sex..tuplets? What?_

_Roxanne: To put it simply I'm having six babies not 3... ugh sorry i think I'm going to be sick..._

_Derek : Don't.. But 6 children. That is a LOT are you sure you can handle it?_

_Roxanne: Ugh yeah *trying not to puke* You just might have to help more.../_

"Mom!" Dana exclaimed running down the stairs, after getting the fanfictions and scripts onto her mobile phone.

"What's up Dana?" She asked while finishing to feed Lottie.

Sitting down she sighed, she was not sure how to tell her mother of this. I've found this thing called fanfiction... about us... and your colleagues..." She said worriedly and showed Roxanne the one where she was Pregnant with Sextuplets.

"Hotch's car!" Roxanne exclaimed laughing. "I gave birth to sextuplets in Hotch's car." She repeated confused.

"Poor Hotch." Tyler added also mildly confused at this fanfiction thing. "You did almost have Lottie in my car though." He reminded her.

"Don't." She said, glaring at him briefly.

"There's more." Dana said and showed them one where she was a psychopath.

_/What I've done, I did it because I had to. It gave me life; I just couldn't live without it. What I did it's like any other addiction. __**Smoking**__; drinking, anything. Just the same although this, what I did is highly illegal._

_It all started after my parents were being totally unfair. I was upset, angry. My dad was in the house. So where my two younger brothers. At first I was hesitant. But when I had hold of the knife. I was powerful; almighty. Like I could achieve anything: I wanted._

_I killed him: my dad. It gave me release and no one suspected it was me. See I was supposed to be at my nans __that night__. So after I finished cleaning up and dumping the bodies (yes I also killed my brothers., I slashed their throats with the knife) So after I dumped the bodies I headed for my nans, as if I was there all along._

_As this was my first, I wasn't carful, and I did it out of anger so… It wasn't organised. You would have thought I would have been caught, right after my first three kills seeing as my DNA was all over the __crime scene__, but no seeing as I lived in the house and…. The bodies were dumped in the river no one suspected a thing. And there were no witnesses so… not a reason for me to be suspected. No one saw me._

_However seeing as me and mum where the only two who weren't killed, we got questioned on who could possibly have done this. Obviously this happened after a supposedly accurate __profile_ _had been built. I gave them a false suspect, Mr Sorcerer. My maths teacher. He gets a bit annoying; trying to help me too much, and he does fit some parts of the profile…_

_I had been silent for about I week, decided to keep a __low profile_ _you see. But I craved it, craved the kill way too much. So I went out, and I killed. I killed the ex-best friend, Emily. Miss Emily Reid. This was a dangerous kill, her and pretty much the whole of her family being in the BAU and all. See… This time. I was carful. I made sure I left no evidence being. Not one bit because this had to be done._

_I caught her while her dad and step mum were out. My good friend Roxanne assisted me with this, by giving me times that no one. But she would be in. What a stupid mistake that was although at the time I don't think she suspected anything. See I am a very good liar and Emily and I used to be __**best **__friends__._

_So, with Emily I slit the throat. Forced her into her __**bed**__, I cleaned up a bit of the blood being careful not to leave any __forensic evidence_ _and put the duvet over her, covered her completely so no one could see. At first glance._

_I then left. Quickly, quietly. Made sure no one could see me. I stayed calm and I stayed cool. No one suspected a thing. Although I do fit the __**profile**__, but I only let my victims see that side of me._

_Actually I am pretty clever, being in top set maths and all. I just know, when and how to do things. I have a highly developed brain for a 16 year old._

_Back to the kills, I took something from Emily, something so I could remember what a wonderful job I did. I took her bracelet. It's now hidden; in my jewellery box, well… one of them. It's a very good place to hide things, things I want no one to see. Also to help the media were convinced that what happened to Emily Reid was a suicide. Which is good because that's exactly what I wanted them to think._

_Obviously, Dr Spencer Reid and Agent Jennifer Jareau thought it was a murder, in fact they knew it was. But see the rest of the team agreed it was a suicide and just said they have to come to terms with that._

_It had been a couple of weeks since my last kill, the murder of Emily Reid. By the time I had decided it was time for my next kill... My mum_

_She had been getting on my nerves lots, shouting at me for no reason ect. Normally, well in the past I wouldn't have gone and killed her, but this time I had to. It would be my 5__th_ _kill. Mum_

_This I also set up as a suicide, in the home… Our family home. Not much of a family any more though. This was probably when people started to suspect me for many a things especially my first three kills however the media were still convinced Emily Reid was a suicide, kinda stupid really. She would never kill herself._

_So now, back to the murder of mum. I used the __kitchen knife_ _again, the sharp one the one that can always be trusted to do a good job. I slashed her throat, then fled the area and turned up at my good friend Roxanne's house. Obviously she let me in, being the nice person she is._

_Derek wondered who I was though, see Roxanne said I was a friend. I mean I am aren't I? I then got taken up to her and Derek's room. I knew Roxy knew. She knew I was a serial killer. She hadn't dobbed me in yet though, but I knew she would, eventually…_

_All she said was why? I denied it at first, then went on to tell her although I myself don't really know why, it's just sometimes I feel almighty powerful I like seeing people who have upset me suffer. Then obviously after I feel guilty, I regret it. I broke down crying inform of Roxy, so she hugged me._

_Guessing I'll be living at Roxy's from now on and maybe I'll try and get some help because I don't want to kill… Again./_

"Well at least it ends nicely." Roxanne said, not knowing what else to say.

"I guess. But there's more mom, about Blake and Reid and Hotch and grandma. All of them..." She said, not really sure what to do. "I showed Clara and she said she would tell Alex." She finished just as Alex texted Roxanne.

*_Whole team meeting at mine in an hour, bring Dana.*_

"Yes. As I've just noticed, your coming to meet with the team with me in an hour." Roxanne told Dana. "We'll leave in 45 minutes."

* * *

At Blakes: the team, plus Dana and Clara were sitting in her living room, reading individual fan fictions they had found about themselves, so as to cover them all as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Reid noticed one called Zugzwang, clicking on his he was hugely concerned. It was about him. Him dyeing. It took the root that infact Maeve did not have a stalker but she said she did to get to Reid, so to kill him.

_/We watched him die. That woman. Maeve. Shot him. Shot him in the stomach so he bled out. We were too late. Barging in he was laying there, bleeding out, blood spreading in a pool over the cold stone floor. He wasn't even conscious. We phoned an ambulance, applied pressure, did all that we knew. It was too late. Dr Spencer Reid was dead before the ambulance arrived./_

"Guys..." Spencer said, his voice shaking after what he had just read. "I-I-I.."

"What Spence?" JJ asked concerned.

"W-w-well... It's called uh.. Z-zugzwang. I die..." He finished and JJ hugged him in hopes it would calm him down.

"Oh Gosh." Morgan said. "I just read one where JJ and Henry get kidnapped. Henry got shot, JJ was being hidden in the park." He said, not realizing before now that people wrote these things.

"Should we call Hotch?" Blake asked, despite hearing his instructions about not calling unless it was an extreme emergency.

"Maybe we should look into it a bit more first. Garica, you should find out who wrote them. By the looks of things, the majority of them seem to be by people in their teens. Somewhere between 13-16."

"Yes I've noticed that in some of them people don't even put capital letters for names!" Blake exclaimed rather shocked at how someone would not know how to use capital letters and full stops correctly.

"Ok so agreed, if Garcia finds anything that puts us in direct danger we call Hotch." Roxanne clarified.

"Definitely." JJ and Spencer agreed, they had been the two who seemed to be in most danger as far as the fan fictions they had read so far were concerned.

* * *

**Maybe it's the replicator! Or another stalker. Wouldn't you be scared if you started reading these things about yourself?**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later Hotch was making pancakes for breakfast while Emily was still in bed, unusual for her but Hotch figured the waking up to feed her baby every three hours thing had taught her to sleep in. Haley defiantly slept later and more during they day during that period with Jack.

"Morning Aaron." She greeted, hugging him from behind after he had flipped a pancake. "They smell good." She said smiling.

"Great!" He replied laughing. "They'll be ready soon."

Emily smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going to the cupboard to grab some ibuprofen and got herself a glass of water from the tap.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, noticing she was getting painkillers. "Your sure you can take them right?

"I'm fine, woman things." She replied "And yes I am sure I can take them." She contunued

before swallowing the pills.

"Hey where's Jack?" She asked.

"In is room, reading." Hotch told her after finishing the last pancake and turned round to kiss her on the lips, holding her close. "Could you tell him breakfast is ready?" He asked after ending the kiss.

"Sure Aaron." She replied smiling and headed into the room where Jack was staying. "Morning Jack. Breakfast is ready."

"Morning Emmy! What is for breakfast?" He asked, being able to smell something but could not quite figure out what.

"Pancakes, your daddy made them." Emily replied smiling. "Now we better hurry up and get to the table before your daddy eats them all won't we?"

"Yes Emmy! Yes we will! RACE YOU!" He shouted excitedly and ran to the breakfast table. Emily followed, wanting to let him win.

"I beat you Emmy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly before sitting down.

"Your sure did!" Emily replied laughing and took her seat next to Hotch grabbing a pancake.

"These are nice Aaron." Emily complimented, not realizing before now that he could cook.

"Thanks Em." He replied smiling. "I'm good at pancakes aren't I buddy?" He asked Jack.

"Yes daddy! They are very nice!"

That afternoon they headed into London, mainly to take Jack into Hamleys so he could chose his Christmas present from Emily. Heading into Hamleys you could clearly see Jacks amazement on his face as they went round the shop.

Hotch laughed and followed with his arm around Emily, who was carrying Harry. "You do realize it is potentially dangerous letting him chose his Christmas present." Hotch told her.

"Oh. I know." She replied smiling. "Good thing none of us are short of money." She replied, knowing if any child got their own way in this shop they'd have it all. "

"Hey I'll take Harry for a bit if you like?" He asked as it seemed her arms were getting tired.

"Sure." She replied smiling, pleased Hotch actually wanted a relationship with his son and to be involved in his life. "Does Jack still believe in santa?"

"No. It's a shame really." Hotch replied. "7 and doesn't believe in Santa."

"How old were you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"12..." He replied mildly embarrassed as he was pretty sure Prentiss had stopped believing in Santa at a younger age than him. "You?" He asked.

"10. My mom used the same wrapping paper as Santa and I had already been questioning the possibility before then." She explained.

"Ammature mistake that one." Hotch replied. "My friend told me, then I thought about it and realized it is technically impossible for someone to go around the whole world in one night, even with the time differences. I'm sure Reid has some figure for the number of hours and speed he would have to be going to reach everyones house all over the world."

"

Emily laughed, knowing Reid he probably did have some sort of figure for that. He had facts, figures and statistics for everything.

After a while of looking round the shop, being overwhelmed by choice, Jack chose the scalextric crime patrol set. Upon arriving back at Emily's apartment, Jack and Aaron set up and played with the scalextric set while Emily fed Harry and spent some time with her son, becoming overwhelmed with joy when she saw him smile for the first time. After he had fallen asleep she put him down in his moses Basket and went to see Aaron and Jack who were now watching the Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Christmas Special.

"Hey Em." Hotch greeted as she sait on the Sofa, cuddling into him. "Harry asleep?" He asked.

"Yep." Emily replied. "Hey Jack, what you watching?" She asked.

"Fosters home for imaginary friends." He replied, sounding excited.

"It's been his favorite show ever since that day I let Dana babysit."

Emily laughed, that made a lot of sense. "What about Xiaolin showdown buddy?" She asked him.

"I like that too Emmy!" He exclaimed.

"Dana again?" She asked Hotch, knowing both shows had not aired for quite a few years.

"Yep. That would be Dana." He replied smiling. "Hey better than adventure time though, don't you think?"

"Definatley!" Emily exclaimed, knowing how awful that show was, having seen it when babysitting for JJ once.

After Jack was in bed and between one of Harry's feeds, Emily and Aaron were snuggling together on her Sofa watching TV, Hotch noticed Emily seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. "Hey are you sure your alright? Because if you need anything I could..." He asked.

"I'm fine Aaron. Honestly. It's just my Woman's thing." She told him truthfully. "Hey could you fill my hot water bottle?" She asked him, realizing he was offering to help.

"Sure, but I have something a lot better." He assured her, placing his perfectly temperate hand underneath her top, onto her abdomen.

"mmhmm. Your right Aaron. This is a lot better." She Acknowledged approvingly. "Where did you learn this technique?" She asked curiously, wondering how Aaron was the first man she had been with who seemed to have the power of reliving menstrual cramps in his hand, quite literally.

"Well. It was quite a few years ago actually, Prior to Haley becoming pregnant with Jack and before I started at the FBI. She was being all whiny and cranky, so I asked what was wrong and she said she had really bad cramps. Anyway so I wanted to help her and heat helps right? So I placed my hand on her abdomen, just as I am with you and she called me a miracle worker." Hotch explained.

"A miracle worker is one thing you are." Emily agreed drowsily and closed her eyes.

* * *

**I got my 7 year old knowledge off my brother. And yes everyone loves FHFIF AND XS.**

**I hate XC. I wish they just kept it the same!**

**(Going off topic now but yeah, see you in the next chapter which will be team focused.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short chapter I know XD. I promise to make up for it. Thinking of doing three more chapters. Xmas day and then when Hotch comes back (Maybe)**

* * *

Back at the Office, Garcia entered the round table room with hard copies of new material they had found about themselves and information on the main culprits.

"So It seems many of these were collaberative works, something called Roleplay, by members on the social networking site deviantart. Users Rxnnmorgan, Chloelayfeyson and Emily-reid are the main culprits. It seems Rxnnmorgan is someone called Hannah Frost, Looking at her facebook, although she has many, she seems to converse most with a Zoe Manley, who is Emily-reid and a Chloe Price, who I am not certain about, but it is likely she is Chloelayfeyson judging by their chat messages. What is interesting is that Zoe and Hannah also do a lot of roleplay by text, I found one where JJ, you gave birth to Reid's child on the living room floor. Now that was an interesting one." Garcia explained.

The team looked over the materials, again splitting the load, having some across a whole lot more. "Wait. How the hell was I 36 months pregnant?" JJ asked.

"I think we shall just overlook that as a typo." Roxanne replied. "There seems to be a lot. How old are they Garcia?"

"14/15." She replied. "I shouldn't think they are a threat, the others I have found seem to follow similer patterns, again no threat."

"It's all quite strange isn't it." Blake said, thinking about the last couple of days since Clara had told her about this fan fiction thing.

"Agreed." Reid replied, why did people write fan fiction about them? It was understandable if it was about doctor who or something that quite obviously wasn't real but why them?

"Ok so now that scare is over how about on Christmas, if your not going away to see family you all come over to my mansion and we have Christmas together? Just like a family." He offered, knowing most of the team would not be going away.

"I'm going to see mom, so I'll have to pass on that offer." Reid said, letting out a begrudged sigh. He loved his mom, of course he did. She was his mom, but with her schizophrenia it was quite stressful visiting her.

"Have fun pretty boy." Morgan chimed in, noticing his lack of excitement. "I'm in Rossi!"

"Yep, me too." Roxanne also agreed, JJ, Garcia and Blake also agreed shortly after. Christmas as Rossi's this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up early Christmas morning, Jack looked out the window to see the sun was just starting to rise, running into Emily and Aaron's room he jumped on to their bed. "Emmy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh. Hello buddy." Hotch greeted, still half asleep.

"Morning Jack!" Emily greeted happily and strangely awake for such an early hour. "How about you jump on your Daddy and wake him up?" She suggested.

"Ok Emmy!" Jack exclaimed as Hotch groaned, having Jack jump on him he laughed. "Ok Buddy. I'm awake. I surrender!"

After they had got up Aaron taught Emily how to make pancakes, while Jack played on his new 3DS XL. Emily screamed playfully having to flip her first pancake. "Em your not scared of a pancakes are you?" Hotch asked jokingly.

"No." Emily laughed, not really sure why she had screamed over flipping a pancake.

"Good." Hotch replied smiling. "You know what, in all the years I've known you I don't think I've ever heard you scream." He mentioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you Emily Prentiss." He whispered softly.

"Aaron. You are the love of my life." She confessed. "I love you to." She finished, before flipping another pancake.

"Good thing I have another week with you then." Hotch mentioned, thinking of how amazing the past week had been and how amazing the next week would be. He hadn't even thought about there being an emergency at the BAU. Being with Emily always seemed to do that for him, helped him forget about things going on at work and help him to relax and enjoy himself for once.

Once Emily had finished the last pancake Aaron spun her around, holding her close before passionately kissing her on the lips. Emily returned the kiss, just as passionately, the two didn't stop to think about how problematic this could be if Jack came out of his room and witnessed it. Ending the kiss Emily smiled. "I missed that Aaron." She said, speaking softly, romantically.

Aaron had missed that to. That kiss was the most wonderful in a long time. He stood for a moment, took it all in and thought about how much he would miss Emily after next week before going to get Jack for breakfast.

After breakfast the four went for a walk in St James' park. The crisp fresh air and frost shining in the soft winter sun. The sun also made the lake glisten it was magical. Walking over the bridge, Aaron and Emily walked holding one another hand; not only did this help them keep warm on this cold winters day but they both enjoyed the company they so rarely got to share. While jack played in the park Aaron wrapped his arm round Emily, holding her close. Standing watching Jack the two spoke quietly to each other. Emily also gave some attention to Harry, who she was carrying in an ergo baby carrier.

Meandering back to Emily's apartment, it was a very relaxing and peaceful morning. Hotch made himself a coffee and Emily and Jack Hot chocolates with squirty cream and mini Marshmallows. He had asked earlier in the week about whether she could drink Coffee and her reply was "Not for another two months."

"Aaron how do you make hot chocolate so well?" She asked, having never tasted such an an

amazing hot chocolate in her life.

"Well that is a special secret, right Jack?"

"Yes daddy, Emmy it's a special secret." He replied, repeating what his father had said, even Jack didn't know how to make this perfect hot chocolate.

For the rest of the day they snuggled up on the sofa, watching cheesy Christmas movies and played games, both board games and on the wii.

Early that evening they figured it was a reasonable time over in the US and skype called David, not yet knowing the rest of the team were round his, this was a pleasant surprise to Aaron and Jack but even more of one to Emily.

"Hey Guys!" Rossi greeted.

"Hey Dave." Prentiss returned the greeting, since she had left the Beauro they were on a first name basis.

"The rest of the team's here if you want to talk to them, oh except for Reid." He informed them, knowing Emily probably wanting to catch up with everyone.

"Where's Reid?"

"With his mom."

"Ah." Emily replied understanding. "Sure he's enjoying that then."

"Yes he seemed over the moon." Rossi replied sarcasticaly. "Anyway how are we going to do this? Get everyone in at once or do you think that will be too much chaos?"

"

"Send everyone in at once." Prentiss said, she knew it would be chaos but she wanted to see all of them and knew they would prefer it if they talked that way.

"Guys! Emily, Aaron and gang are on skype!" He called.

"Emily!" Garcia exclaimed running in. "Is that Harry?" She asked, noticing the baby in his arms. "He is so adorable!"

"Yes it is Harry Pen and thanks. I think so myself, apart from when he is screaming at 3am in the morning."

"The genetic offspring of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss, practically perfection." Garcia observed smiling.

"What do you mean practically perfection Garcia? He is perfect." Hotch put in proudly.

"Apart from the 3am screaming." Garcia clarified.

"All Babies do that Pen, Lottie used to and she's as good as gold." Roxy explained, realising Garcia did not yet have children of her own and would not know.

"So he'll not want feeding every 3 hours soon then?" Emily asked, looking forward to when she could get a full nights sleep.

"Eventually mom, yes he will stop, It's only been recently that Lottie has started sleeping through the whole night." Roxanne explained to her.

"Em honestly you will get some sleep back, with Henry he started sleeping through the night at 3 months."

"Thank god!"

"Ok girls enough baby talk." Morgan inputted after they had stopped talking about babied for a second. "So Jack what have you got for Christmas?" He asked.

"A scalectrix set and a 3DS XL with loads of cool games!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow buddy! That is so cool!" Morgan exclaimed as JJ laughed in the background. Morgan was genuinely excited about these kids toys, boys never grow up. "You have to let me play with you!"

"Sure Uncle Derek!" He replied, excited to have found a play mate.

"Great!" Morgan replied excitedly. "Hey Em you still enjoying the UK?" He asked.

"I miss you guys but yes, it's great here, it rains all the time but I like the rain so that doesn't bother me."

"You know what Morgan, she's lying, it hasn't rained once since I've been here." Hotch put in.

Emily laughed. "He bought the good weather with him." She explained, nudging Aaron. Raining all the time may be an over exaggeration but it did rain a lot.

"Yeah, it does Rain a lot. Emily's right. I went over for a couple of weeks while on maternity leave and it rained." Roxanne mentioned. "You clearly bring good weather omens Hotch."

Garcia smiled having an image of Hotch practicing all things voodoo. It rained when she went over in the summer however it was also a heat wave, as with Morgan. Heat waves were something unexpected for Britain to the agents.

After finishing the Skype call eveyone went back to what they were doing before hand. Rossi

went back to cooking the Christmas Dinner while the others continued talking and laughing amongst each other. Henry was playing with his toys, Clara and Dana were on Dana's Ipad on tumblr. Hearing Lottie start to whimper a little she knew she would be getting hungry and got a bottle sorted, sitting back down to feed her.

"She really is good as gold." Garcia clarified, noticing how good Lottie was being and had been all day.

"She is." Roxanne agreed while finishing feeding and burping Lottie before putting her down and giving her a rattle.

Soon after everyone was called as the Christmas dinner was ready, this was the first time the team had been together with their families and without Emily since JJ's wedding in spring. The food was delightful, no surprise really considering Rossi had cooked it all from scratch. Sitting round eating, everyone having fun, enjoying themselves. Chatting and laughing; like they hadn't in a long time

* * *

**Think there will be one more chapter. Hotch leaving Emily to go back to the US. **


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed, to Hotch, Prentiss and Jack it seemed the week had flew by. "I can't belive you have to leave today." Emily said waking up that fresh morning finding herself wrapped in Hotch's warm, comforting arms.

"Time flies..." Hotch replied before kissing her softly. "I'm going to miss you." He confessed.

"You too." She replied softly.

Laying in bed for a while the two just embraced each others company, made the most of time, while they still had it. At around 9am Harry started crying, needing to be fed and they knew Jack was awake as they had been hearing the sounds of new super mario bros.2 for the past 10 minutes.

"What times your flight?" Emily asked as she got out of bed to lift Harry out of his moses basket so she could feed him.

"3pm." He replied, reluctantly dragging himself out of bed and starting to pack is things.

"How about we go out for brunch? 10:30, 11ish." She asked wanting to enjoy the last of the time she had with Aaron and Jack.

"That would be great Emily!" He replied, brunch together on their last day would be an excellent idea.

"Great! There's this place not to far from here and it's amazing! I promise you. Perfection." She replied excited to take him and Jack to such a wonderful place.

While Emily finished feeding Harry and changed him Hotch showered and got dressed, coming out of the bathroom he took harry for Emily so she could get ready. Sitting on the bed at the moment he knew he would not just miss Emily but he would also miss their baby. It hurt to have to go like this but unfortunately these were the circumstances. He did however hope. hope that one day they would have a chance to be together - or at least living in the same country.

Breakfast was wonderful, Emily had been right about it being perfection. The most amazing place to spend their last few hours together.

"Goodbye Emmy!" Jack said with a tone of sadness in his voice - hugging her goodbye, standing outside the airport. "Goodbye Harry." He continued.

"Bye Emily." Hotch spoke, giving her a careful hug so he didn't hurt Harry and kissing her on the cheek. Taking Harry for a bit he held onto him firmly. "Bye Harry." He said in his ear.

"I'll come over at easter if I can." Emily told them. "I love you, both. Goodbye." She concluded, hugging each one more time before they went to catch their flight.

Seeing them walk off, Emily reflected. The last two weeks had been amazing. A good time spent with 3 of the people she loved the most. Two of which she may not even see again for a very long time. Seeing Hotch walk away she sighed, why did it ever come to this? Was it inevitable? Inevitable that they were not together right now. Fate sure had it in for them. Emily knew she would miss Aaron greatly, Jack too but she was also thankful. Thankful that they had such an amazing time together and the chance to have that time.


End file.
